


Инфамия

by sihaya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Don't copy to another site, Gladiators, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Древний Рим. Шерлок Холмс — император, Джон Уотсон — простой гладиатор, занявшийся этим ремеслом после смерти жены. Холмс очень одинок; однажды на гладиаторских боях он замечает Джона. И, в обмен на расследование убийства его жены, предлагает Джону стать любовником.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infamia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485828) by [Mr_CSI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_CSI/pseuds/Mr_CSI), [thisisforyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisforyou/pseuds/thisisforyou). 



**Рим, 134 год н.э.**

Толпа неистовствует.

Первый бой вот-вот должен начаться, и стены арены Большого цирка сотрясаются от криков и рукоплесканий; в шуме невозможно отличить глумливый свист юношей от зовущих и взволнованных выкриков девушек, оживленного гомона собравшихся горожан, пытающихся переорать остальных. Воздух буквально гудит от напряжения, кажется, что его даже можно потрогать руками.

В камере под трибунами Джон Уотсон наклоняет голову. Трудно сосредоточиться в такой обстановке, но это необходимо, чтобы подготовиться к бою. От гуляющего по крови адреналина в голове шумит, и он может думать только о том, что ожидает снаружи.

— Нервничаешь, Уотсон? — спрашивает один из гладиаторов, нарочно задевая его плечом. 

Джон мягко улыбается в ответ.

— А я должен нервничать? 

На губах мужчины расцветает жуткая усмешка; из того, что Джон слышал из гладиаторской ямы, едва различая слова в хихиканье и неумелом флирте: он самый опытный из бойцов. Он дерзок и самонадеян — Джон заметил это, прогуливаясь по камере и разминая левую ногу.

— Говорят, там будет сам Шерлок Холмс!

Сердце Джона сбивается с привычного ритма, пропуская удар и тут же ускоряясь, будто желая наверстать упущенное. _Шерлок Холмс_. Что он тут забыл? Джон не единственный новый боец сегодня, а император предпочитал появляться на более грандиозных схватках. К тому же Шерлок Холмс, заняв трон более десяти лет назад — он унаследовал титул, когда его старший брат отказался править после смерти отца — никогда и ни в чем не следовал традициям. Отчасти поэтому он и был любимцем народа.

И все же Джон слышал, будто Холмс не посещает тривиальные бои, только те, что организовывали специально для него. И уж тем более, каждый его приезд сопровождался роскошной процессией. Что-то должно произойти, и Джон отчаянно не хочет в этом участвовать.

— Ясно, — говорит Джон, и в его тоне слышится четкое «разговор окончен». Собеседник переминается с ноги на ногу, высмаркивается, шмыгает носом. Видно, что он хотел бы еще многое сказать, но Джон этой возможности его лишил. Уголок его губ приподнимается в ухмылке.

Джон качает головой и пытается отойти, но гладиатор хватает его за левое плечо, заставляя оставаться неподвижным. Сжимая пальцами то место, где от застарелой раны остался плотный узловатый рубец.

— Он тебя возненавидит, — он смачно харкает Джону под ноги. — Они все тебя возненавидят. Ведь ты был одним из них, мог иметь все, что пожелаешь, но решил стать ничтожеством. А все потому, что кто-то прикончил твою жену-шлюху.

Перед глазами тут же оживают воспоминания, сменяя друг друга.

_«Платье Мэри белое и ярко-оранжевое, того пылающего оттенка, что мог затмить и тысячу солнц, но глаза ее сверкают намного сильнее; лицо обрамляют густые волосы, заплетенные в тугие косы, и церемониальное покрывало. Сейчас их брачная ночь, и Мэри так весела и раскована…_

_Ее отец смеется, когда жрец запинается на словах. Она говорит уверенно и четко:_

_— Где ты Гай, буду я Гайя. Как ты мой мужчина, так и я твоя женщина!_

_Свечи повсюду в комнатах дома, который они будут делить, блики от пламени играют на лице Мэри; он расплетает ей косы, темно-рыжие густые волосы падают на плечи, касаются щек — Джон с самого первого дня, как увидел ее, желал запустить в них пальцы. Он тянет Мэри на себя с улыбкой, с губ срывается удовлетворенный вздох, когда она прижимается к его груди»._

_«Руки Мэри в муке, яйцах и кунжуте, на щеке белый смазанный след; она смотрит на Джона, ее смуглые щеки раскраснелись из-за жара очага. Маленькие пухлые губы, закушенные во время работы, растягиваются в улыбке, едва Мэри его замечает; стряхнув тесто с пальцев, она бросается к нему обниматься. За многие месяцы счастливого брака это стало традицией. Лучшего и желать нельзя»._

_«Веснушчатые щеки Мэри блестят от слез, великолепные кудри потемнели от пота и липнут ко лбу: повитуха уносит мертворожденного. Прижимая любимую к себе, Джон чувствует, как сотрясается ее тело от рыданий»._

_«Мэри, Мэри, Мэри»._

_«Широко распахнутые голубые глаза Мэри безжизненно смотрят в небо, лучи рассветного солнца придают ее коже нездоровый восковой оттенок по мере того, как оно поднимается над возвышающимися над телом домами. Вокруг стоит густой аромат крови, грязная пыльная дорога скользкая от темно-бурых потеков. Никто ничего не видел. Крик стынет на губах, эхом отражаясь от стен, не в силах найти выход из переулка»._

_«Он чувствует себя так, будто совершил самое настоящее предательство, когда последний верный ему человек советует, сверля своими темными глазами, сдаться и забыть. Начать жизнь с чистого листа»._

Джон Уотсон поднимает голову, окидывая взглядом неповоротливого, мускулистого гладиатора перед собой, и отворачивается. Его собеседник разочарованно, с легкой ноткой возмущения, фыркает, но, видимо, понимает не произнесенное вслух: _«Провались во тьму Эреба!»_

Джон знает, что несколько месяцев назад, когда ему предложили начать все сначала, подразумевалось другое. И уж точно тот совет не должен был заставить его позабыть об остатках собственной семьи и отказаться от прав гражданина Рима. Но именно это было _необходимо_ ему. Спустя семь месяцев с того момента, как убили Мэри, он обратился к ланисте ближайшей школы, стал гладиатором. Джон сосредотачивался только на схватках, пусть и учебных, изматывал свое тело до предела. _Инфамия_ , которая означала потерю всех гражданских прав за занятие такой профессией, мало пугала Джона; в его жизни остались только жажда битвы и кровь павших. Пусть город презирает его. Пусть Шерлок Холмс и все патриции, всадники и матроны плюют в его сторону.

Хотя…

Джон уже встречался с императором. Шерлок Холмс ни капли не походил на отца.

Ланиста, говоря о неотъемлемых от человека стремлениях стать лучше всех и добиться успеха, косится в сторону Уотсона: он — вызов установленному порядку вещей.

И все же Джон думает не о том, что хочет выступить как можно лучше, а о том, что не хочет умирать перед Шерлоком Холмсом. Он _хочет_ произвести впечатление. Такое, как когда-то император произвел на него самого. 

_«Мэри, совсем еще малышка, рыдает на улице; Джон, не намного ее старше, со страхом наблюдает, как темноволосый юноша в белой тоге с пурпурной полосой опускает руку, гладит девочку по щеке, желая успокоить»._

Он вскидывает голову, когда ланиста стучит по решеткам их камер, призывая к тишине, чтобы выступить самому; скрестив руки на груди, тот ждет, пока все утихнут и обратят на него внимание. Диммок невысок для ланисты, его поджарый мускулистый торс оголен, властный взгляд темных глаз скользит по гладиаторам. 

— Да, — наконец-то произносит он четко и достаточно резко. — Император будет присутствовать на схватках. Отнеситесь к нему с должным уважением, или ваши пляски на арене цирка закончатся раньше, чем вы рассчитываете, — он обводит взглядом гладиаторов, пока, наконец, не останавливается на Джоне. Слышатся чьи-то смешки. 

— И _почему_ же наш Господин и Бог одаряет нас своим присутствием? — неповоротливый гладиатор, который пытался спровоцировать Джона Уотсона, шаркает ногой.

Диммок впивается в него взглядом.

— Мне не сообщали, — негромко говорит он, — но, думаю, он ищет новых бойцов для своей школы. Надеюсь, мне не нужно объяснять, как много славы это вам принесет?

Джон не в силах сдержать проскользнувшую по позвоночнику дрожь волнения. Быть гладиатором императорской школы означает биться с по-настоящему умелыми воинами, а не такими как они, выживающими на арене только благодаря инстинктам и щиту в руке. Он снова смотрит на ланисту, и взгляд его светлых орехово-карих глаз полон решимости.

Раздается сигнал рожка.

Его задевают плечами и толкают, когда он поворачивается, чтобы выйти на поле; Джон подмечает, куда можно ударить: болевые точки, артерии, слабые места в защите, оставшиеся даже после упорных тренировок.

Гладиаторы еще не знают, что уже проиграли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большой цирк — арена, построенная, по преданию, римским царем Луцием Тарквинием Приском (Тарквинием Древним). Находилась между Палатинским и Аветинским холмами. Занимала в длину около 650 метров и в ширину около 150. Крупнейший ипподром (самый первый в мире кольцевой ипподром), на котором одновременно в скачках могло участвовать 12 колесниц. В нем помещалось к 134 году около полумиллиона жителей и гостей Древнего Рима. Кроме постоянных лож для знати за скачками могли сидя наблюдать 250 тысяч плебсов, ровно столько же было и стоячих мест. Он стал менее популярен с появлением амфитеатра Флавия (Колизея). На этом же месте, по другим легендам, происходило похищение сабинянок и похищение скота Геркулеса.


	2. Глава 2

— Итак, — говорит император, ерзая на своем троне и принимая более удобную позу. — Есть кто-нибудь, кто может меня заинтересовать?

Лестрейд, нахмурившись, опускает взгляд на церу в своих руках.

— Мой Господин, там много неопытных бойцов. Многие не держали в руках оружия, — на губах Шерлока появляется усмешка: скорее всего, Грегори Лестрейд возражал против их присутствия на схватках именно по этой причине. — Вас может заинтересовать Андерсон, хотя, мой Господин, как мне кажется, он прожил столько лишь потому, что хорошо бегает.

Шерлок заметно морщится; это походит больше на обычную трусость, чем на что-то, заслуживающее внимания.

— Скучно! Еще кто-нибудь?

— Один вольнонаемный...

Шерлок переводит на ланисту заинтересованный взгляд: люди, добровольно ставшие гладиаторами, всегда необычны. Лестрейд тут же поясняет:

— Возможно, вы слышали о нем. Джон Уотсон. Его жену убили чуть больше пяти месяцев назад. Это его первый бой в качестве гладиатора.

Шерлок помнит.

— Уотсон, — задумчиво произносит он. — _Мэри_ Уотсон? Та женщина, которую выпотро…

— Да, — перебивает Грегори Лестрейд, выглядя так, будто его сейчас стошнит. Губы Шерлока снова изгибаются в усмешке: Лестрейд насмотрелся в избытке на всевозможные травмы и насильственные смерти. Но убийство Мэри Уотсон было особенно извращенным (и именно потому отложилось в памяти Шерлока). И хотя сам император тела не видел, люди в деталях все описали. — Они так и не нашли того, кто это сделал…

Шерлок прищуривает свои серо-зеленые глаза. Поразительно, что при таком специфичном преступлении не нашли виновного.

— Неудивительно, что он стал гладиатором, — он говорит это скорее самому себе, чем из желания объяснить ланисте. — Он _димахер_?

Лестрейд поднимает на него удивленный взгляд.

— Да, мой Господин.

Шерлок удовлетворенно кивает.

— У него не было другого выхода. Ему нравится опасность, — император даже не пытается сдержаться: придвигается ближе к краю и всматривается в потешных бойцов, сражающихся за хребтом арены цирка. — Он наслаждается ею.

_Димахер_ , воин с двумя мечами, бьется против другого гладиатора, с длинной пикой и щитом. Шерлок снова улыбается: это обещает быть интересным.

— Не уверен, что одобрю такого бойца для школы, — доносится холодный и равнодушный голос с металлическими нотками из угла императорской ложи. Шерлок оборачивается к брату с вымученным выражением на лице. — Хотя ты и так знаешь о моем мнении относительно всех гладиаторов.

Шерлок непроизвольно кривится.

— Именно поэтому из нас двоих император — я, — напоминает он. — Люди ждут от меня подобного. И если тебя так оскорбляют бои, относись к этому, как к уроку стратегии, Майкрофт.

Старший из Холмсов с сомнением смотрит на брата и тянет: 

— Урок стратегии, в котором гибнут невинные люди…

— Они гладиаторы, — перебивает Шерлок. — И не могут быть невинными.

Майкрофт открывает рот, чтобы запротестовать, но достаточно веские слова, которые он придумал, тонут в сигнале рожка; грянувшие на трибунах приветственные крики просто оглушают, звук настолько громкий, что отдается вибрацией в теле. Майкрофт морщится. Шерлок фыркает и в очередной раз сривится.

Пятнадцать гладиаторов. Из них, как замечает император, шестеро являются опытными бойцами: то ли уже сражались на арене, то ли служили в армии раньше. Еще девять иностранцев, рабов, где-то захваченных во время прошлой военной кампании.

Джона Уотсона достаточно легко обнаружить: он выделяется тем, что держит в руках два меча. Андерсона тоже — тот, крадучись, в большей степени прикрывая лицо круглым щитом, обходит всех позади.

Шерлок краем глаза наблюдает за нахмурившимся Лестрейдом, чей взгляд темных глаз мечется между бойцами. Император всегда считал своего ланисту до странного привлекательным, красивым в сочетании диких грубых черт и мускулистой фигуры. Или, быть может, ему нравилась ловкость, с которой тот обращался с оружием; Шерлок всегда знал, что у него странные вкусы. Возможно, это было одной из причин, почему он с таким воодушевлением наблюдал за схватками гладиаторов. Или это была смесь из симпатии и восхищения: Лестрейд всегда был частью их жизни, сначала в качестве гладиатора, потом — ланисты. И сколько Шерлок себя помнил, он всегда, даже будучи ребенком, был очарован им.

Взгляд Грегори Лестрейда останавливается на димахере, и он заинтересованно щурится. Видимо, Лестрейд видит в Джоне Уотсоне что-то еще, кроме просто вольнонаемного гладиатора. Шерлок позволяет себе усмехнуться и поднимает руку, давая сигнал трубачам о начале боя.

Гладиаторы стоят на некотором расстоянии друг от друга и при звуке трубы начинают медленно сходиться, кто-то неуклюже и смело, кто-то неуверенно и нервно.

Люди, Шерлок в этом не сомневается, наблюдают за схваткой с дикой жаждой крови; крики зрителей заглушают крики павших, лежащих на песке арены мужчин. Этот наипервейший инстинкт, отчаянная борьба с попеременным успехом за свою жизнь, пробуждает у зрителей такую же первобытную реакцию, и самые умные женщины стараются держаться подальше от гущи толпы — там небезопасно. И все же… эти инстинкты, запах крови и растекающееся по телу возбуждение… Шерлок любит наблюдать, как некоторые бойцы используют свой ум и пробиваются с оружием в руке к краю арены. Он за мгновение, короткую паузу в несколько секунд между мыслью и действием, видит мелькающую в блестящих глазах сражающегося идею и может предугадать каждый выпад, как и контрудар противника. У Шерлока перехватывает дыхание, томительное ожидание заполняет конечности, и его разум погружается в блаженную тишину.

Он реагирует не так, как другие люди, но это не важно: они одинаково наслаждаются схваткой, и этого достаточно.

Майкрофт же, в свою очередь, ненавидит бои на арене. Шерлок часто размышлял, как мог его брат вырасти таким в этом городе; он не встречал никого с подобной точкой зрения. Майкрофт сохранял перед отцом видимость заинтересованности, но наедине как-то признался Шерлоку, что питающая жителей Рима жажда крови смущает, вызывает отвращение и даже иногда страх. Майкрофт олицетворял спокойствие и разумность, он больше был полезен в качестве советчика в том, как править городом — и всей империей — и не стать жертвой страстей, управляющих людьми.

Шерлок _не ожидал_ , что брат отречется от титула в его пользу, но все же не удивился, когда именно это и произошло. Майкрофт знал, как управлять людьми, оставаясь в тени. Шерлок — как сделать их счастливыми. Было выгодно посадить его на трон и создавать видимость, что именно он и правит.

Один из гладиаторов — _в первый раз на арене, хорват, небольшой военный опыт, слишком самоуверен_ — не выдерживает и с гортанным ревом бросается с высоко поднятым над головой мечом вперед. Его противник отступает, выставляя перед собой щит, в другой его руке подрагивает оружие. Шерлок рискует бросить на Лестрейда еще один взгляд: тот сидит позади и качает головой.

Шерлок едва заметно усмехается, когда противник хорвата внезапно делает шаг вперед и успевает полоснуть того мечом по животу. Раненый отступает, прежде чем рухнуть на песок. Ланиста печально вздыхает.

— Это все нервы, — коротко комментирует он. Шерлок приподнимает брови. — Надо уметь выдержать напряжение, когда столько тысяч людей желают тебе смерти, и пробиться к другой стороне арены. Не в умении драться дело, а в том, справишься ли ты со страхом и волнением.

Массивный мужчина, так ловко расправившийся с хорватом, медленно поворачивается, понимая, что толпа ликует и приветствует другого воина, отличившегося раньше, и замечает Джона Уотсона, который с легкой рассеянностью наблюдает, как Андерсон уклоняется от преследовавшего его бритта. Шерлок фыркает.

Он переводит взгляд с отступающего жилистого и бледного мужчины обратно на Уотсона; вольнонаемный выставляет меч вертикально. Понимая, что тот задумал, Шерлок издает сухой смешок; через мгновение в зад Андерсону мягко утыкается острие. Едва не подпрыгнув, тот резко разворачивается. И к своему удивлению видит, что Джон Уотсон весело улыбается; Андерсон рычит и, взмахнув своим коротким изогнутым мечом, занимает наступательную позицию, забыв про оставшегося позади бритта.

Все занимает всего несколько мгновений: долговязое тело падает на песок, окрашивая кровью арену цирка, защитные накладки и подобие одежды. Лестрейд неодобрительно щурится, в то время как толпа ликует. 

— О тьма Эреба! — ворчливо ругается он. 

Шерлок усмехается его реакции.

Уотсон поворачивается с беспечной веселой улыбкой к бритту; сильный рыжеволосый мужчина перешагивает через тело поверженного противника, широкое лезвие его меча неподвижно. Шерлок посылает ланисте еще один короткий взгляд; димахер будто и не собирается защищаться. Хотел ли он вообще стать гладиатором? Можно ли придумать более публичный способ самоубийства?

Неожиданно два меча с искрами сталкиваются, блокируя удар бритта. Уотсон двигается так быстро, что с трудом можно уследить что именно он делает; мгновение, и лезвие в левой руке выскальзывает из блока, и следует короткий удар противнику в живот. Бритту везет — он быстро отскакивает и с недоумением смотрит на мелькнувшие совсем близко клинки, но Джон еще быстрее; его мечи двигаются без остановок, раз за разом заставляя противника отступать. Шерлок пытается вспомнить тот момент, паузу, когда Уотсон принял решение действовать так, и не может; затуманенный взгляд гладиатора кажется абсолютно пустым.

Шерлок наблюдает за волнующе быстрым, целенаправленным нападением на ничего не подозревающего воина и чувствует, как кровь приливает в его пах, и под тогой начинает набухать член.

Лестрейд резко выдыхает где-то рядом. 

— Интересно. Ничего подобного не видел, — Шерлок усмехается, замечая, что даже Майкрофт подался вперед; толпа неистовствует. Большинство призывает бритта взять себя в руки, что в общем-то ожидаемо. Вольнонаемных не особо любят в начале их карьеры; горожане неохотно принимают тех, кто выбирает такую жизнь добровольно, будучи одним из них.

У Джона Уотсона, при условии, что он и дальше будет так сражаться, есть все шансы стать лучшим.

Остальные гладиаторы — за исключением троих, истекающих кровью на песке, — замечают происходящее и окружают дерущихся, ожидая, что кто-нибудь совершит ошибку. Шерлок щурится; многие смотрят на Джона Уотсона — его спина совершенно не защищена, из ложи Шерлок может видеть, что Уотсон ни на мгновение не выпускает из поля зрения бритта и краем глаза следит за остальными.

Вдруг один из гладиаторов оказывается слишком близко к ним; Джон Уотсон наносит короткий точный удар левой рукой, вспарывая тому яремную вену. Толпа разочарованно воет; видимо, он был одним из фаворитов. На губах Шерлока расцветает довольная усмешка.

Видя, что Уотсон может защищаться только одной рукой, бритт изгибается, оказываясь недосягаемым для меча, и заносит собственное оружие для отчаянного сокрушительного удара в голову. Кажется, что Джон Уотсон реагирует, ни капли не задумываясь: перекрещивает мечи, блокируя выпад, и в следующее мгновение наносит короткий рубящий удар по ногам противника. 

Когда тот падает на песок, остальные отступают, и Шерлок может наконец-то увидеть, что Уотсон аккуратно перерезал бритту сухожилия чуть выше коленной чашечки. Лестрейд одобрительно свистит. Император хмурится. Это было спланировано или Джон Уотсон бил наудачу?

С противником покончено, и схватка продолжается, но Шерлок едва ли смотрит на кого-то кроме Джона Уотсона, пытаясь поймать момент, когда того предаст взгляд или дрогнет рука, выдавая намерение. И каждый раз, когда Уотсон делает подобное движение, в ту же секунду Шерлок приподнимается на троне. Но единственное предупреждение каждому новому противнику — лишь мгновение перед ударом, когда напрягаются мышцы. 

Довольно быстро на арене остаются только двое: Джон Уотсон и его последний противник; Шерлок не может отвести от них взгляда, тяжело дышит и отчаянно пытается скрыть свою бурную реакцию от брата.

Уотсон и загорелый плотный мужчина начинают медленно двигаться навстречу друг другу, они осторожно кружатся под насмешки и свист толпы; по второму гладиатору видно, что он опытный боец и к тому же любимец публики, хотя многие уже поняли, что Уотсон поразительно умен и талантлив, и потому их симпатии на его стороне. Когда бойцы сходятся, плотный мужчина что-то кричит, но слова тонут в гуле толпы; Шерлок не может их разобрать, но видит, как лицо стоящего в полоборота Джона Уотсона искажается от ярости. Его взгляд — Шерлок не может различить цвет глаз — скользит вниз и вверх по телу противника, задерживается на животе в том месте, где находится брюшная аорта. Зрачки Шерлока расширяются. Этот вольнонаемный гладиатор _просто обязан_ иметь какую-то медицинскую подготовку.

— Ты знаешь, чем он занимался прежде, Лестрейд? — оживленно спрашивает он.

— Боюсь, что нет, мой Господин, — с ноткой удивления в голосе отвечает ланиста. 

Шерлок приподнимает брови. 

— Он превосходно знает анатомию, — более массивный мужчина делает резкий выпад и смеется, ясно давая понять, что это не более чем очередная насмешка над Уотсоном, но тот все игнорирует, и занимает более удобную для нападения и защиты позицию. Шерлок закидывает ногу на ногу, пытаясь скрыть возбуждение, и не оглядывается, чтобы проверить, заметил ли это Майкрофт. — Есть только несколько профессий, для которых необходимы такие познания; было бы крайне необычно, если бы медик выбрал… 

Он внезапно замолкает, так как Джон Уотсон делает выпад; солнце коротко бликует на лезвиях его мечей, когда они вращаются. Противник Джона Уотсона вскрикивает и роняет оружие. На его запястье выступает кровь. Крайне заинтересованный происходящим Лестрейд шумно вздыхает. Удар перерубил сухожилие на большом пальце: гладиатор никогда больше не сможет сражаться этой рукой.

Рассудив, раненый опускает щит и поднимает ладонь в знаке признания поражения. Лезвие меча Джона Уотсона замирает у его горла.

— Его, — Шерлок едва не задыхается, перегнувшись через барьер, отделяющий ложу от арены; он не сводит горящего взгляда своих серо-зеленых глаз с димахера, решительно смотрящего на него в ответ. — Я хочу — его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цера — навощенная дощечка, на которой можно было писать стилусом (острой металлической, деревянной или костяной палочкой).  
> Ланиста — учитель и хозяин гладиаторов. Покупал и опытных гладиаторов, и рабов, которые у него обучались гладиаторскому искусству, продавал их и отдавал в наем устроителям игр.  
> Димахер — гладиатор, вооруженный двумя мечами.  
> Потешные бойцы — это клоуны-актеры, которые разогревают публику, грубо говоря.  
> Андерсон относится к фракийцам (тип гладиаторов, а не представитель Фракии), так как только эти гладиаторы носят круглые щиты.  
> Гладиаторские бои носили в Древнем Риме развлекательный характер и редко были до смерти — это было достаточно прибыльным бизнесом и никому не охотно было его лишаться и лишний раз тратиться. Но стоит заметить, что гладиатор гладиатору рознь, как и бой бою.  
> Хребет Большого цирка — низкая стена длиной приблизительно в пятьсот римских футов (один римский фут равнялся примерно 29 сантиметрам). Она служила для определения дистанции во время конных ристаний. На обоих ее концах было несколько столбиков, называемых метами. На середине хребта возвышался обелиск солнца, по обеим его сторонам расположены были колонны, жертвенники и статуи, среди которых стояли статуи Цереры и Венеры Мурсийской.


End file.
